STEFAN: Manuel de fonctionnement du propriétaire
by Lara Kraft
Summary: FELICITATIONS ! Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d"une unité STEFAN SALVATORE! La lecture de ce manuel est essentielle pour pouvoir utiliser votre unité de manière satisfaisante. Traduction de RoseOwl.


**Rating : **PG-13.

**Disclaimer : **_The Vampire Diaries_ appartient à L.J Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. Cette fanfiction est une traduction du texte _STEFAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual _de RoseOwl, que je remercie pour son aimable autorisation.

**Note : **Au début du texte, une référence est faite à une scène du film _La Folle Journée de Ferris Bueller_ (_Ferris Bueller's Day Off_), qui peut être plus difficile à saisir pour les francophones. Il s'agit d'une scène où un prof fait l'appel en cours et où la chaise du héros - Bueller - est désespérément vide. Vous pouvez facilement la trouver sur YouTube, si ça vous intéresse.

* * *

**La Mystic Falls Corporation**

**présente**

**STEFAN SALVATORE: Manuel de fonctionnement et de maintenance du propriétaire.**

* * *

**FELICITATIONS !** Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d"une unité STEFAN SALVATORE! La lecture de ce manuel est essentielle pour pouvoir utiliser votre unité de manière satisfaisante. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas qu'il boive du sang humain et finisse par vous manger, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Bueller ? Bueller…?

Vous serez également heureux d'apprendre que les bénéfices réunis grâce à votre achat sont utilisés pour répondre aux missions de la MYSTIC FALLS CORPORATION, une entreprise dédiée à enrichir la culture et l'Histoire de notre charmante ville en fournissant une source de nourriture alternative, euh, des perspectives alternatives pour notre société.

Votre unité STEFAN devrait arriver intégralement assemblée, dans les conditions déterminées lors de votre achat. Merci de vérifier dès réception que votre colis contient bien tous les accessoires requis (voir liste ci-dessous).

* * *

**SPECIFICATIONS TECHNIQUES**

**Nom et prénom : **Stefan Salvatore.

**Alias : **Dents d'Emo, La Chevelure, Cœur Pur, Déprime Est Mon Nom, etc.

**Pouvoir pornographique : **Regard de braise du névrosé.

**Manufacturé par : **MYSTIC FALLS CORPORATION.

**Date de production : **Information confidentielle.

**Âge : **Un peu plus jeune que son frère presque-mort-mais-en-fait-non.

**Taille : **Plus grand qu'Edward Cullen.

**Poids : **Le sang d'animal est pauvre en graisses et maintient les kilos à distance.

* * *

**ACCESSOIRES**

Votre unité STEFAN est fournie avec les accessoires suivants. Merci de vérifier que votre colis contient toutes les pièces nécessaires :

Trois TEE-SHIRTS DE COULEUR SOMBRE (tous coupés différemment, dans le plus pur style emo sexy).

Une PAIRE DE JEANS BLEU FONCE.

Un JOURNAL INTIME.

Une BOUTEILLE DE SANG DE CHIOT (son préféré !).

Une GROSSE BAGUE MAGIQUE BIEN VOYANTE (quincaillerie magique).

En cas de perte ou de casse, vous pouvez retrouver tous ces articles et bien d'autres sur notre site www(.)mysticfallscorporation(.)com. Nous acceptons les paiements par cartes de crédit, virements bancaires et chèques. Nous livrons dans le monde entier.

RAPPEL ! Si vous ôtez la bague magique, votre unité STEFAN ne pourra pas se déplacer au soleil. Il BRÛLERA au contact de la lumière sans ladite bague.

ATTENTION ! Il est possible que votre unité ôte la bague de sa propre initiative lors d'une phase de dépression et de haine d'elle-même. Lorsque de telles manifestations d'humeur arrivent, nous vous recommandons de surveiller votre unité de très près. Aucun remboursement ne sera envisagé suite à une négligence de votre part.

* * *

**ACTIVATION**

Votre unité STEFAN arrivera chez vous dans un état d'inconscience. PRIERE de suivre la procédure d'activation attentivement ou votre unité STEFAN ne fonctionnera pas correctement. Ne pas suivre les instructions suivantes peut avoir des résultats négatifs. Dans le pire des cas : Vous finissez avec un vampire rendu suicidaire par les remords, se tenant près de votre corps entièrement vidé de son sang.

(1) Sortez-le de sa boîte (en suivant les instructions de déballage sur la boîte en question).

(2) Allongez votre unité sur le dos, par terre.

(3) Procurez-vous du sang animal. Oui. Animal. Vous avez bien lu. C'est cela… N'UTILISEZ PAS VOTRE SANG OU CELUI D'UN AUTRE ÊTRE HUMAIN ! Nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant aux conséquences potentiellement mortelles du fait de choisir d'ignorer cet avertissement. Nos avocats sont excellents et glamourisés, et toute tentative de procédure judiciaire à notre encontre échouera lamentablement.

(4) Versez le contenu de la bouteille de sang de chiot dans la bouche de votre unité.

(5) Une fois rassasiée, votre unité se relèvera, et vous gratifiera d'un regard de braise.

(6) Laissez-lui quelques minutes, le temps de déprimer quant au fait d'être réveillé, et il finira par s'avancer vers vous pour se présenter poliment.

Outre une activation réussie, votre unité STEFAN aura besoin de quelques heures supplémentaires pour déprimer quant aux nouvelles circonstances de son existence. Souvenez-vous de lui fournir son journal intime pour qu'il puisse y griffonner toutes ses pensées profondément profondes, qui sont… profondes.

* * *

**LES MODES DE FONCTIONNEMENT DISPONIBLES**

**MODE PAR DEFAUT**

**VAMPIRE :** Votre unité STEFAN sera DEPRIMEE et EN CONFLIT avec son état vampirique. Ceci constituera une problématique sensible qui sera définitivement une AFFAIRE SERIEUSE. Ne prenez pas cela à la légère ou vous aurez à souffrir des conséquences de moues diablement sexy et de cajoleries entrecoupées de "aies pitié de moi" déchirants. Contrairement à son état vampirique, il appréciera et embrassera son humanité totalement.

En tant que membre des non-vivants, il emploiera des POUVOIRS SURNATURELS. Toutefois, ces pouvoirs seront affaiblis en raison de son alimentation à base de sang animal. Il sera en revanche toujours plus rapide que nous, les mortels. Il pourra utiliser des POUVOIRS DE SUGGESTION, mais leur efficacité restera précaire. Aussi, même si vous parvenez à le persuader de glamouriser quelqu'un en lui faisant vos plus beaux yeux de chien battu, le résultat ne sera pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, car la durée des effets de la suggestion n'est pas garantie.

Assurez-vous que votre unité STEFAN conserve son régime alimentaire spécial. Lui donner votre sang est un acte que vous ne devez envisager qu'en situation de vie ou de mort. Souvenez-vous que votre unité n'est pas réconciliée avec sa part vampirique. Si vous voyez des dents pointues émerger de sa bouche… PRENEZ GARDE !

**LECTEUR/ECRIVAIN :** Votre unité STEFAN est une grande fan du monde littéraire. Non seulement il lira l'intégralité de votre collection de romans romantiques trash en un temps record, mais il ira également s'approvisionner de manière régulière à la bibliothèque locale. Prenez bien garde de l'accompagner dans les librairies en toute occasion, ou il finira volé par un groupe de lectrices de romans surnaturels.

Il est également écrivain. Il couchera par écrit absolument tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Eh oui. Il racontera également tous les trucs tordus que vous lui aurez fait faire au lit. Prévoyez une cachette sûre pour son journal intime, afin de préserver votre vie privée.

**MODES ACTIVABLES SOUS CERTAINES CONDITIONS**

**AMANT :** Votre unité STEFAN aura besoin que vous construisiez une RELATION AMOUREUSE avec elle avant que vous ne puissiez arriver à la phase fun et sexy que vous recherchez. Cela n'est pas difficile en soi, mais de la PATIENCE est requise. Il vous faudra engager avec lui plusieurs conversations (si vous êtes frustré, imaginez-le nu pour passer le temps) et parler encore et encore de vos sentiments pour créer entre vous une AMITIE. Quand vous le surprendrez en train de vous fixer de loin avec un regard intense, une attraction mutuelle aura été établie. Prière de ne pas sauter sur votre unité STEFAN à ce stade des opérations. Cela le ferait fuir et entrer en mode DEPRIME DE LA MORT QUI TUE (un stade de déprime autodestructrice).

Une fois que vous aurez réussi à établir la RELATION AMOUREUSE désirée, vous pourrez profiter des bénéfices qu'entraînent une relation intime. Vous pourrez également avoir accès à du SEXE INCROYABLE en compensation de vos durs efforts. Le but de l'unité STEFAN est de vous contenter. Et vous serez _content_.

ATTENTION ! Il sera très protecteur à votre égard. Cela pourra vous sembler adorable au début, mais aboutira possiblement à une situation où il vous cachera des SECRETS importants. Soyez sûr d'insister abondamment sur l'importance de la confiance mutuelle et de la COMMUNICATION.

**SPORTIF :** Votre unité STEFAN marquera des buts comme un chef. Son amour de l'humanité le poussera facilement vers les sports d'équipe. Le football, le baseball ou le rugby sont des sports optionnels dans lesquels vous pouvez pousser votre unité à s'engager. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est l'emmenez voir un match de l'activité choisie. Ensuite, vous pouvez vous exciter, euh, le regarder exceller dans l'activité physique en question.

**MODE SPECIAL**

**MODE SCINTILLEMENT :** En raison de pressions émanant des hautes sphères de la compagnie, ce mode a été ajouté à votre unité malgré les protestations de notre département scientifique. Si vous désirez que votre unité STEFAN se mette à SCINTILLER au soleil, fournissez-lui simplement les quatre tomes de la série _Twilight_.

ATTENTION ! Votre unité STEFAN pourrait s'éprendre gravement de ce nouveau pouvoir. Cela pourrait même devenir un danger pour votre santé lorsque vos yeux fondront dans leurs orbites en face de sa chevelure aveuglante, qui scintillera de manière extrême.

* * *

**NETTOYAGE ET ENTRETIEN**

Votre unité STEFAN ne requiert que peu de soins pour rester en bon état. Pour qu'il reste heureux, propre et en bonne santé, suivez chaque jour le programme suivant :

(1) Toilettage quotidien. Votre unité apprécie les longues douches chaudes. Il vous laissera facilement le rejoindre et vous lavera lui-même. Partout.

(2) Nourriture. Votre unité STEFAN se procurera elle-même le sang animal dont elle a besoin. Cependant, il sera ravi de partager tous vos repas et de vous aider à cuisiner pour vivre une expérience "humaine".

(3) Exercice. A moins que vous ne l'inscriviez à un sport collectif, il préfère faire sa gymnastique quotidienne à l'intérieur.

(4) Cheveux. Assurez vous de stocker suffisamment de gel pour que cette crinière emo reste intacte.

* * *

**QUESTIONS FREQUEMMENT POSEES**

_Pourquoi l'unité ne porte-t-elle aucun sous-vêtement ?_

Nos scientifiques ont organisé un référendum interne, et un veto a été apposé au port de sous-vêtement. Nos excuses.

_Je veux que mon unité STEFAN boive mon sang ! Mais il refuse ! Que puis-je faire ?_

N'avez-vous pas lu notre avertissement ci-dessus ? Nous sommes ravis, euh, désolés que vous soyez suicidaire. Remplacez simplement le sang d'animal de ses bouteilles par du sang humain. Une fois que votre unité en a bu, arrangez-vous pour vous couper à l'endroit de votre choix. La séance de drainage commencera alors. Nous croisons les doigts pour que vous y surviviez.

_Je trouve que les vampires sont super cools. Pourquoi l'unité STEFAN ne peut-il pas être un peu plus heureux d'en être un ?_

Remplacez-le simplement par une unité DAMON.

_L'unité STEFAN peut-elle voler ?_

Non. Comment pouvez vous même penser ça ?

_Mais il n'a pas d'ailes ? Je croyais qu'il avait des ailes…_

NON.

_En combien de coups de langue l'unité STEFAN peut-elle terminer une Chupa Chups au cœur de chewing-gum ?_

Aucune idée. Essayons pour voir ! *donne une Chupa Chups à une unité STEFAN* Hmm. Il l'a léchée une fois. Et maintenant, il déprime à cause de ça. A ce rythme, nous imaginions que votre question demeurera un mystère à jamais.


End file.
